Day Dream Believer
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Susie is going to spend the summer with the world's greatest Aunt. Rachel becomes her best friend and Mark never dies. Between Season 8 & 9


**Day Dream Believer**

**Summary: Susie's spending the summer with the world's greatest Aunt. Mark isn't dead and Rachel is Susie's greatest companion. Between Seasons 8 & 9**

**A/N: Rachel forgot to hit me for starting a new multi-chap. I can't help it. I have a condition ;] But I do know where I am going with my ER ones. so BONUS ;]**

**Dedication: Rachel.. I guesss :P I lub my beef-ef**

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine. It ain't broke, so I'm not tryin' to fix it. Just expanding it a bit. **

"What time does she get in?" Mark asked as Susan glanced at her watch for the five hundredth time in the last two minutes.

"Four." Susan explained, it was just now edging on two o'clock.

Mark looked over the board, "You want to get out of here early you can."

"Really?" Susan gave him a look of relief.

"Not like you're doing me any good." Mark reassured her.

"Thanks." Susan rolled her eyes, "See you and Rachel at five?"

"Definitely." Mark smiled, "See you then."

"Alright, later." Susan said and ducked into the doctor's lounge. Little Susie was going to spend summer break with her so Joe could have a chance to get Chloe's act together. To celebrate her homecoming, Mark and Rachel were coming over for a get together. Susie would arrive at O'Hare at four o'clock and Susan wanted to make sure everything was ready at her house.

"I give in." Mark followed her into the Doctor's lounge.

"What?" Susan turned and looked at him.

"I can't focus either. We'll pick up Rachel on our way to the airport." Mark explained.

"Who's gonna cover our shifts?" Susan asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Carter's on and Luka's on his way in." Mark explained.

"Works for me." Susan told him.

It took them nearly an hour just to get through the midday gridlock, so they went directly to Rachel's school. Rachel stood outside, leaning against the black iron gate, hands on her hips as she talked to a talk brown haired guy.

"Rachel!" Mark called to her from the cab.

"Just a minute." Rachel called back, standing on her toes, she kissed the boy lightly and then ran over to the cab, "Hey!"

"Hi." Susan smiled at her as they scooted over to make room.

"Who was that?" Mark asked as she climbed in.

"Oh." Rachel put her bag between her feet, "That's Derrick."

"Oh." Mark said and held up his hands, obviously confused.

"He's a friend Dad." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Really, I don't greet Doug with a tongue down the throat."

"Ugh." Rachel sighed and leaned her head against the window.

"So, is Susie excited?" Mark turned his attention to Susan.

"Thrilled." Susan laughed, "With the exception that I enforce a bed time."

"Chloe doesn't?" Mark asked and then shook his head, "Right, dumb question."

"Exactly."

"Not tonight right?" Rachel leaned around her Dad to talk to Susan, "Cause I bought her sparklers?"  
"You did? Rach, that's so nice of you. Of course she can stay up and light them." Susan smiled.

"Well, I figured, she's coming home." Rachel shrugged. She remembered Susie from when she was little and how much she liked the little girl.

--

"Where is she?" Susan sighed, jumping to see above the crowd.

"Calm down." Mark laughed, "I'm sure she's coming out soon."

"I don't want to wait." Susan stomped her feet frustrated.

"Susan. Chill." Rachel laughed.

"Sorry. Acting like a two year old?" Susan asked and Rachel nodded, "Been hanging around med students too much."

"AUNT SUSAN!" A blond haired little girl called, releasing the flight attendant's hand she shot across the terminal.

"Susie." Susan scooped up her niece and kissed her cheek, "Oh I've missed you."

Susie was seven years old and all legs, her long blond hair and big blue eyes made her instantly likeable, "I've missed you too Aunt Susan."

Susan hugged her tightly, "This is my friend Mark and his daughter Rachel. They knew you when you were a baby."

"Cool." Susie said as Susan put her down.

"Hi." Rachel smiled at her.

"Hey." Susie said and reached up, taking Rachel's hand.

"Well, I guess let's get the baggage." Susan said.

"That's a loaded sentence." Mark whispered in her ear as Rachel and Susie lead the way through the parting crowds.

"Rachel, do you like ponies?" Susie asked, glancing up at her new friend.

"I do." Rachel nodded.

"I brought a bunch with me, wanna play when we get to Aunt Susan's?" Susie asked, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Sure." Rachel smiled, the crowds were growing thicker, so Rachel picked Susie up, placing her on her left hip.

"What bags are yours Susie Q?" Susan asked her, standing next to the girls.

"The ones with the gold ribbons. Joe tied them on." Susie explained, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'll get them." Mark said as he saw them come around the conveyor belt.

--

Susan turned the lights on as they made their way into the house. Susan had moved out of her apartment a few weeks ago, hating the neighborhood she had been in. Susie was asleep on Rachel's shoulder, she had been out from the second they got into the cab.

"Susie." Rachel brushed the hair from her face, "Susie, you want to see your room?"

"Mhmm." Susie wiped at her eyes.

"Well, you gotta wake up Sleepy Jean." Rachel tickled her sides lightly.

"Rachel!" Susie squealed and opened her eyes wide.

"Susie!" Rachel countered.

"You're silly." Susie said as Rachel put her down.

"I try." Rachel grinned.

"Come on, Susie Q." Susan lead the way up the stairs.

"Want some help?" Rachel asked her dad.

"Sure." Mark handed her one of the suitcases.

"She's cute." Rachel smiled.

"You're good with her and with Ella." Mark smiled, proud of his daughter.

"I'm trying." Rachel told him as they made their way up the stairs.

"I know you are. I'm proud of you."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!" Susie flew down the stairs and grabbed Rachel's hand, "You gotta come see my room! It's SO prettyful!"

"Okay, Susie, let's see this room." Rachel followed her up the stairs and into the room, "Wow, Sus... that's a lot of purple."

"It's MY FAVORITE color and Aunt Susie painted it and look at the butterflies Rachel!" Susie flew onto her bed, "It's mine! My room at Mommy and Joe's wasn't this cool."

"Here are your things, Princess Susie." Mark said and did a little bow, "I bet Princess Rachel would help you unpack things."

Susie giggled, "We're Princesses."

"Duh." Rachel giggled.

"I have to go help Queen Susan make dinner." Mark explained.

"Wait!" Susie called out, "If we're Princesses and Aunt Susan is queen, are you the king?"

"No, I'm just the royal court Jester." Mark said and bowed out of the room.

"Rachel.." Susie turned and looked at the older girl, "Do you have any sisters?"  
"I have a little half-sister, Ella. She's almost two." Rachel explained.

"What's a half-sister?" Susie asked.

"It means, she's related to my daddy, but not my mommy." Rachel explained.

"Oh. I've never had a sister." Susie pouted.

"Well you know what, Ella is pretty good at sharing. I bet she wouldn't mind if you borrowed me sometimes." Rachel stroked Susie's blond hair.

"Really?" Susie's eyes lit up.

"For sure." Rachel grinned, "How about we unpack?"

"Okay." Susie opened her suitcase.

"Where do you want to put your shirts?" Rachel asked, pulling out a stack.

"On the floor?" Susie suggested.

"I like it, but I don't think that's an option." Rachel chuckled, "How about the second drawer?"

"Whatever." Susie shrugged, pulling out more clothes and sticking them in the drawers.

"We make a good team Susie." Rachel laughed as they opened the second suitcase.

"Yup Yup!" Susie giggled.

--

"Girls, it's time for dinner." Susan said, opening the door.

"Mmkay." Susie said, shutting her drawer.

"Wow, girls, this looks really good." Susan smiled, "No clothes are on the floor. I'm shocked."

"Rachel said it probably wouldn't be the wisest idea." Susie stretched each word.

"Rachel is wise. Listen to her." Susan chuckled.

"I will. What we havin' for dinner Aunt Susan?" Susie asked, grabbing Rachel's hand again.

"Well, seeing as Mark and I managed to burn every option, pizza." Susan laughed.

"YUM!" Susie cheered, "Do you like pizza Rachel?"

"Mhmm." Rachel grinned, "Big time."

"Me too!" Susie smiled, "It's always bestest lunch at school."

"Okay, well, let's go." Susan said, leading them down the stairs.

"Hey girls, we got cheese and we got meat lovers." Mark said, flopping open the boxes.

"I want whatever Rachel is having." Susie said.

"I'm having cheese." Rachel sat down at the coffee table.

"Can I sit in your lap?" Susie asked and Rachel nodded, Susie sat on Rachel's lap and grabbed a slice of the pizza.

"Hey Rach." Susan sat down, crossing her legs and grabbing a slice, "How do you feel about a babysitting job this summer?"

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Fifty bucks a week." Susan offered.

"Sure! That'd be cool." Rachel smiled.

"Susie, you want Rach to be your sitter?" Susan asked.

"Yes please!" Susie smiled, tomato sauce all over her mouth, she turned to Rachel, "Do you sitter Ella?"

"I do." Rachel nodded, smiling.

"What?" Mark asked, confused.

"We decided, Ella wouldn't mind sharing me. So Susie and I are now sisters." Rachel explained.

"Mhmm." Susie nodded, "Rachel said that sometimes the family you chose is better than the family we're stuck with."

"Wise words." Susan smiled.

"Thanks." Rachel blushed taking a bite of her pizza.

"What do we want to watch?" Susan asked flipping on the TV.

"I'd say Cubs game, but I'm in a room with three girls." Mark admitted his defeat.

"This weekend, Doug will be here." Susan reassured him.

"Yes, but with him comes three more girls." Mark sighed.

"Yeah, but he always brings that little TV. So you guys can still watch the game." Susan explained.

"Thank God." Mark chuckled.

Susan gasped, "FAME IS ON!"

"Susan no!" Mark reached for the remote.

"Yes!" Susan jumped up, running around the couch and Mark followed her.

"We're not watching Fame." Mark tackled her on the couch, tickling her sides till she let go of the remote.

"You're mean." Susan huffed.

"Yeah, well Hell has to be hearing YOU sing, 'I Sing the Body Electric' for two freaking months straight." Mark said, changing the channel.

"They're crazy." Susie whispered and Rachel nodded in agreement.

--

"Susie, it's dark out and Rachel bought you a surprise." Susan told her.

"Really?" Susie's eyes lit up as the credits for Matilda rolled.

"I did." Rachel dug into her bag and produced the six pack of sparklers.

"Sparklers!" Susie cheered.

"Come on." Susan lead them all out side.

Mark held out his lighter and the girls all lit a sparkler, Susan's arms around little Susie, guiding her tiny hands with the sparkler. Rachel wrote Susie silly messages in the smoke. When the sparklers had done and been used up, Mark and Susan sat on the porch steps while the girls chased fireflies around the front yard.

"Every day should be this perfect." Susan said, crickets chirped in the distance and El provided a low rumble in the background. Mark put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.

"We'll have to make sure it does." Mark mumbled, his lips against the top of her head.

The girls had grown tired of chasing the lightening bugs and now lay on the damp grass, creating shapes out of the stars in the sky.

"Rachel?" Susie turned on her side.

"Yeah, Kid?" Rachel asked, she was sure her legs were covered in mosquito bites but she didn't mind.

"Does your Daddy like my Aunt Susan?" Susie glanced at the porch and the two who were leaning against each other.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded.

"I hope they get married like Prince Charming and Cinderella, know why?" Susie asked.

"Why?" Rachel chuckled.

"Cause then if Aunt Susan and your Daddy adopted me, we could all live here together and have a happy ever after." Susie explained, "I think we all deserve a happy ever after."

"Yeah." Rachel nodded her agreement, "We all deserve a happy ever after."

**A/N: Okay I have the world's WORST habit of starting multi-chaps. BUT I am gonna definitely finish the Skillet one soon and Wild At Heart will be updated this weekend at the latest and I have another one shot underway. Yes, I do sleep and go to school. I swear. **


End file.
